


Rock-a-Bye...Nephilim?

by wayward_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), Archangel magic - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, De-Aged Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is an angry sleeper. Like a bear., Dean Winchester likes Metallica, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Team Free Will (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam are little shits, How Do I Tag, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just Desserts, Kid Fic, Kinda, M/M, Nephilim, Nephilim Winchester, Pranks, Sabriel is there, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, ask and you shall receive, if you squint really hard - Freeform, spells, yeah this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_sherlock/pseuds/wayward_sherlock
Summary: Jack gets turned into a baby. He’s a nephilim, though, so things get chaotic REAL quick.Nephilim Winchester fic that could either be read alone or part of the series.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Jack Kline, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Rock-a-Bye...Nephilim?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Winchester Nephilim fic that many of you have asked for. I hope this suffices :)
> 
> this can either be set in a canon-ish universe OR after Love Is A Dangerous Thing, dealer’s choice ;)

Dean groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm across Cas in the process. “Turn your goddamn alarm off,” he said, burying his face in Cas’ side.

Cas shifted underneath him, probably to turn  _ Dean’s _ alarm off (Cas didn’t even sleep, after all) but then settled back under Dean. “There were no alarms set this morning.”

Dean lifted his head up and looked at Cas, hair sticking up wildly as he semi-glared at his angel, because while Dean was an angry sleeper (like a bear), he was even angrier when he was woken up by unknown sounds. “Then what  _ the fuck _ is that sound?”

Cas shrugged.

The sound continued, a sort of wailing that neither man had heard in a very,  _ very _ long time.

Dean huffed as he rolled off Cas and off the bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself while he went to investigate. “I swear to God, if it’s Sam or Gabriel playing another prank, I will  _ end _ them.”

Cas chuckled before following Dean out their bedroom door.

They wandered down the halls of the bunker, following the noise, repeatedly getting lost as the sound reverberated off the hallway walls and echoed into rooms.

“It sounds like it’s coming from Jack’s room,” Cas observed finally after about twenty minutes of aimless wandering and grumbled complaints from Dean. 

Dean frowned and said something under his breath before setting off in the direction of Jack’s room, blanket flowing behind him and getting tangled in his legs like a cape (or -Cas would never,  _ ever  _ say this aloud- a long skirt).

“Jack! Jack, stop making that God forsaken noise or we will ground you-“ Dean’s threatening was cut off as Cas nudged open the door to Jack’s room with his foot. 

Jack was nowhere to be seen. There was, in fact, a small (naked) toddler sitting on his bed, wailing like the world was ending.

Dean and Cas blinked at the baby. Then they blinked at each other. Then they blinked back at the child, as if he’d reveal answers.

The crying subsided for a moment as the baby blinked back, before his face contorted and turned a worrying shade of red, and suddenly all the lights started flickering.

The toddler’s eyes went crossed, and Cas just had time to cover Dean with his body before the lightbulbs in the room exploded, shrouding the room in complete and utter pitch black.

The crying kicked up again, a broken shriek cutting through the dark.

“What. The. Hell.” Dean and Cas said at the same time.

o.O

The kid seemed to have a strange affinity for Cas, as he refused to allow anyone else to hold him without blowing something in the near vicinity up.

“So is that-“ Sam said, apparently getting too close to the child, because the toddler started wailing again and suddenly a high pitched ringing tore through the bunker. Sam respectfully backed away with his hands up in surrender, and the ringing stopped. “-Jack?”

Cas shrugged, bouncing the baby up and down on his hip, and the child let out a burst of giggles. “It appears so.  _ How _ he is like this, I have yet to diagnose.”

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation. “Why does this always happen to  _ us? _ ” He asked no one in particular.

The kid - _ Jack- _ hiccuped and Cas cooed at him.

“I’ll just go-“ Sam said, sliding awkwardly towards the stairs. Jack glared at him, and suddenly the smell of something burning emanated through the room. 

“Sam, your shirt is on fire,” Cas said, nonchalantly, like this happened all the time.

Sam looked down, and there were, in fact, two small circles of fire on his flannel, like someone (or perhaps, a small someone) had bored into them with laser eyes. He batted them out easily with his hand. “Yeah, I’ll get out of here since he doesn’t seem to like me. Enjoy the... _ thing,” _ Sam said, gesturing with a hand to encompass the entirety of the situation in front of him before scrambling up the stairs and out the bunker’s door.

Jack made a  _ hrmph _ noise, sort of like he was saying  _ good riddance _ , and Cas laughed as he nuzzled Jack’s cheek with his nose. Jack squealed happily, clapping his chubby little hands together.

“So, uh-“ Dean said, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “He obviously likes you.”

Cas nodded, and Dean took a hesitant step forward. Jack glared, but nothing exploded, or caught fire, or shattered, or -

“He does indeed like me, I think it may be because of how much his mother trusted me whilst he was in the womb,” Cas replied, shifting Jack to his other hip.

Jack made a small raspberry noise, and  _ actual fucking bubbles  _ floated out of his mouth and towards the ceiling, which would’ve been disgusting if it wasn’t so damn cute.

Dean smiled despite himself. “That was a long time ago, man, he’s warmed up to Sam and I by now, hasn’t he?”

Dean took another step forward, and Jack didn’t react, so Dean slid forward the equivalent of two or three steps.

Cas shrugged. “Something must’ve happened.”

“Well, no shit!” Dean cried, and Jack turned towards him, glaring. 

Dean backed away and tried his best not to spontaneously combust.

o.O

“Dean, you took care of Sam as a child, how do I do this?” Cas called over to Dean, who was leaning in the doorway of Jack’s room. 

Dean shrugged. “It’s just changing a diaper, Cas, there should be angel knowledge on it somewhere.”

Cas threw up his hands at that. “Apparently there is not, because this  _ infuriating _ contraption is getting the better of me!” 

Dean stifled the urge to give Cas a reassuring hug because he knew it might upset Jack if he got too close. “Okay, I’ll walk you through it.”

Before Dean could continue, Jack let out an interesting combination of a hiccup and a burp, and suddenly Cas turned around with green goo covering the entirety of his face and chest.

“It is for the sake of this  _ child _ that I am going to leave the room and restrain myself from smiting anyone,” Cas said, calmly, calmly,  _ oh so fucking calmly. _

He walked out of the room as Dean covered his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

o.O

Once Cas rid himself of the green goo (it appeared to be something like the nephilim baby equivalent of vomit, which,  _ gross,  _ but also very fascinating), he returned to Jack’s room to find Dean holding Jack, rocking them both back and forth as he murmured something to him.

Cas smiled softly, watching for a moment before advancing on the two of them. He hooked his chin on Dean’s shoulder and looked at Jack in awe.

The toddler was sleeping, mouth open, hand curled in a fist with the thumb sticking up like he had been sucking on it when he fell asleep.

“He seemed to like lullabies,” Dean said quietly, chest still vibrating with a hummed tune.

Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s neck. “Most kids do, love.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You don’t know how to change a diaper, yet you know that kids like lullabies?”

Cas shrugged, watching as Jack shifted his position in Dean’s arms. He wasn’t a small child, by any means, but Dean was accomplishing an impressive feat by holding him the way he was, with Jack’s head tucked into the crook of his elbow and his arms crossed underneath Jack’s back.

“What’d you sing him?”

It was Dean’s turn to shrug. “A song I heard the other day,” he said, shushing Jack when he stirred slightly. “Not sure why it stuck, but it did, and I figured ‘what the hell?’”

Cas smiled, now in awe of both his adoptive son and the love of his very,  _ very  _ long life.

Jack suddenly let out a yawn, and Cas’ smile faded almost instantly.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his voice  _ waaaaay _ too many pitches higher than usual. “What’d he do?”

Cas blinked, assessing the situation. “It appears his yawn was the equivalent of us inhaling helium, Dean.”

Dean cracked up, a tinny sound compared to his usual deep, full-body laugh, but Cas loved it all the same because it sounded positively  _ giddy.  _ “Sa-say ‘hello, Dean’, Cas. Please!”

Cas cleared his throat, and Dean started laughing harder. “Hello, Dean,” Cas said, voice even higher than Dean’s.

Dean’s entire body started shaking with laughter, and he handed Jack to Cas as he stumbled out of the room, choking on his high pitched laugh. 

Somehow, Jack stayed blissfully asleep through the whole ordeal.

o.O

Dean and Cas watched from a (safe) distance as Jack played with an unloaded grenade launcher on the floor of the library.

(It was the closest thing to a baby toy either man could think of without leaving the safety of the bunker. Cas was a little apprehensive about it, but Dean assured him that it would be unloaded and then stated that yes, Sam hadn’t let Dean use it until recently.)

(Dean’s assurances did nothing for Cas’ anxiety.)

“He seems happy, right?” Cas asked suddenly, looking on as Jack drooled all over the trigger and made some noises that sounded vaguely like explosions.

Dean tilted his head. “I mean, who wouldn’t be happy holding a grenade launcher?”

Cas shot him a look. 

“An  _ unloaded _ grenade launcher?” Dean amended.

Cas shot him The Look.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Cas’ shoulder reassuringly. “He seems happy right now, yes. We’re doing our best given the circumstances, Cas,” Dean said, then he paused. “Is that what you meant?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Just...we put a lot of pressure on him, since he’s a nephilim and all powerful, but isn’t he still a little young? Maybe he just wanted to experience-“ Cas gestures at the small play area they had made for Jack out of lore books. “-childhood.”

Dean’s hand stalled as he lost himself to deep thought. Cas wiggled into his body heat a little more, wanting more than anything for Dean to make it okay.

Jack looked at them both and babbled baby nonsense before sticking his tongue out and slobbering all over his too-big flannel shirt.

“He did have to grow up fast,” Dean finally said, his hand continuing it’s comforting rubbing. “But I doubt he would turn himself into a baby. He knows it’s dangerous for him out there, why would he make himself more vulnerable? And also-“ Dean stopped to ponder for a second before continuing. “He can barely control his powers at his regular age. Why would he go to an age where a glare sets somebody on fire or a cry makes light bulbs explode? It doesn’t make sense.”

Cas mulled this over as Jack suddenly gave the grenade launcher a slobbery kiss. “I guess you’re right. But then  _ why _ is he a toddler?”

Jack’s eyes closed as he fell back on his back, then they opened back up and he blinked a few times.

“Jack? You okay there, buddy?”

Jack looked over at Dean, offering a sated smile and then sneezed.

Cas and Dean dove for cover. 

When they deemed it safe to come out from under the table, they crawled over towards Jack and looked at him curiously.

There was a cloud around him, like some paint had exploded in all different colors, gold, white, blue, silver…

“Jack?” Cas asked, carefully peeking over at the threatening cloud.

Jack giggled and clapped his hands happily, clearing the cloud of paint away and revealing that Jack was now gold, white, blue, and silver.

Cas and Dean looked at him for a moment before looking at each other and bursting out in hysterical laughter.

o.O

“ _ Say your prayers, little one, don’t forget my son, to include everyone,” _ Dean sang quietly, and in retrospect, maybe  _ Enter Sandman _ was not a  _ great _ lullaby to sing to a toddler Jack, but honestly, if Dean started singing  _ Hey, Jude _ he would probably be the one crying.

And Dean. Does. Not. Cry.

“We’re back!” Sam called, opening the bunker door  _ extremely  _ loud and pounding down the stairs like he was just  _ trying  _ to wake Jack up when Dean had just put him to sleep.

Dean simply growled at him, determined not to cuss in front of the child. (Who knows what would happen when baby Jack started talking, and if he said a curse word? Dean was not prepared for the sun to explode or some shit like that.)

(And Cas would probably kill him, anyways.)

Cas, ever the thoughtful one, perked up from where he was sitting. “We?”

“‘Tis I, little brother,” a voice said from the door, and Gabriel walked down the stairs slowly, stopping halfway with a dramatic flourish.

“Quit looking like a girl getting ready for prom and get down here,” Dean whisper-yelled, and Gabriel smirked before hurrying down the remainder of the stairs.

Cas looked at Gabriel in suspicion. “Gabriel, what did you do?”

Gabriel clicked his tongue and waved his fingers. “I’m a trickster, Castiel, what can I say?”

Dean glared at him while simultaneously rocking Jack back and forth. “ _ Gabriel _ .”

Gabriel threw his hands up and sat down with a huff. “Oh yeah, sure, just welcome me into your home. Y’know, I haven’t been here in a while, and we had a long trip-“

Sam was Bitch Facing, which probably meant he was trying very,  _ very _ hard not to smile. “Can I get you a beer?”

Gabriel nodded and waved his hand. “Off you go, my sweet Samuel.”

Dean watched on, face contorted into a troubled expression. “Sam, get back in here and sit down.”

Sam complied, though he looked like a kicked puppy. 

Cas stood up and walked over to Gabriel, who was now looking very uncomfortable. “Gabriel, what did you do to Jack?”

Gabriel shifted. “It’s not so much as what  _ I  _ did to Jack as what  _ we _ did to Jack-“

“What. Happened. To. Jack.” Dean said through his teeth, throwing his gaze back and forth between Sam and Gabriel.

Sam exchanged a glance with Gabriel before rolling his eyes. “Do you guys have any idea how  _ loud _ you are?”

Cas squinted and tilted his head. “Loud?”

Gabriel snickered, looking at Cas in mild disbelief. “Let’s just say, I never knew  _ Dean _ , of all people, was a bottom-“ Dean almost dropped Jack and turned a heated shade of crimson at that, “-and my sweet little brother was a dommy top.”

Sam laughed quietly, trying to stifle it behind his hand but failing miserably. 

Gabriel continued, smirking. “So, since you guys keep poor Sam and Jack up all night with your-“ Gabriel motioned loosely with his hand to encompass Cas and Dean, “- _ love making, _ to put it delicately, we thought it was time you learned the consequences of true, human parenthood, and the lack of sleep associated with it.”

Gabriel sat back and crossed his arms, clearly pleased with himself. Sam offered a hand, and Gabriel high fived it enthusiastically.

“So-“ Cas cleared his throat, blinking at the two of them. 

Dean made a dying wheezing sound and turned away from them all before he made another weird noise that bordered on worrying.

“So you can turn Jack back, right?” Cas finally finished, looking at the floor with a new vigor to avoid looking at his brother’s smug face.

“Of course, little brother. With the snap of my fingers, I could turn little Jack big again,” Gabriel replied, his tone taking on one usually reserved for babies (or Michael, for that matter.)

Dean turned back to them, his golden freckles pronounced on his cheeks that were still beet red. “Well, fuc- _ freaking  _ do it already!”

Sam tsked, shaking a finger at Dean. “Have you learned your lesson about being quiet?” He asked, donning Bitch Face #7.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sam, Gabriel, we have learned our lesson. From now on, I shall gag Dean when we-“

Gabriel shook his head in disgust. “No, no, enough of that, there’s a child in the room.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dean was staggering forward with the weight of a regular aged Jack, still fast asleep. 

“Well, not anymore,” Gabriel amended, and he sat back, not bothering to fight a smirk. 

Dean scowled and walked over to Sam before (carefully, so he wouldn’t wake him up) dropping Jack in his brother’s lap. “Here, you take him. Cas and I will go get ourselves acquainted with our new... _ style _ .”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and wandered back into the depths of the bunker, presumably to do things neither one of their brothers would like to think about.

Sam glanced at Gabriel and shrugged. “At least now I’ll hopefully be able to get my four hours in.”

Gabriel was about to respond when Jack stirred in Sam’s lap. He knuckled the sleep out of one eye as he glanced at Sam, then Gabriel. “Did it work?”

Gabriel laughed and ruffled his hair. “Sure did, kiddo. They’ll be quiet now.”

Right as he said that, an  _ extremely _ loud thumping noise came from the hallway, followed by a groan. 

Gabriel blinked before standing up with a sigh. “Yep, I think that’s my cue to leave. See ya, boys, we tried.”

Gabriel hurried up the stairs and out the door before he could hear any more noises coming from the hallway.

“Sam?” Jack asked, interrupting Sam’s internal  _ ohmygodwhydoIhavetolistentothem _ speech. 

“Hmm?”

“Who is the...sandman?”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! <3


End file.
